


Flashpoint Timeline: Salvation

by gemctf2



Series: Chiro [4]
Category: DCU, Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: Before the timeline ended, beings beyond mortals saught to save it





	1. Hope

"The war is inevitable, its something humans can't afford to avoid," Thomas clenches his hands around his drink and downs it in one gulp." So..." he didn't bother to look up at the pretty woman's face," This is what the great Wayne family is reduced to," she sneers, he heard that for the more than tenth time, he didn't bother to make a scene here.

"Move move move," Thomas looks at the person who shooed people away from him. He narrows his eyes at the person," Aren't you a little too young to be here?'' he asks the girl (?), she smiles at him.

"Sorry Mr Wayne, I heard that this is the most depressing place in Gotham and I had to see it myself," she replies." Davinia Song, an actress, I've been working in the film industry for 20 years," she replies smoothly, Thomas snorts, he would have believed it if it wasn't logically accurate.

"I'd thank you but these days its hard to trust anyone," Thomas replies a little slurry, Davinia smiles," Trust me Mr Wayne, I don't like this as much as you do but things will only look up when you do," she replies and Thomas eyes widen at that, she walks out of the casino with him following suit.

"We may need your help Mr Wayne, you're greatly trusted by Mr Stone and he may come find you in the near future," her tone was different from earlier as police cars rushes past them. She gives him a device like a small phone which did not seem like much but still foreign to him.

"We'll call you," she replies as they walk back to the entrance." Your name isn't actually Davinia right?" Thomas turns out asking, she smirks at him and climbs into her car and drives off, leaving Thomas with a flicker of fire he had thought had long extinguished years ago.


	2. Diversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little backstory, Davinia is meant to be a distant relative of the Waynes hence why Thomas reacted to that name in a way as it comes back to him through the fog of drunkness.

> "We are ready,"

Thomas looks at the device and then at the other universe's 'Flash' he then looks at the oncoming storm.

* * *

"We need to decide soon, my time is soon up," a heavenly voice replies, a boy walk forth, with very short hair and blue eyes, Zenos looks quite young." We should go with me and Lasea," he replies." Out of sync though, the age gap is too large," Bask, Amora Raine, a woman with a superman like outfit replies." But its the closest!" Zenos exclaims.

"Alright alright I've just got a suggestion," 2, a female cyborg replies," I think Fuku and Chiro are two more closer specimens," he replies, Fuku nudges her," You make it sound like we are test subjects," she giggles. Lasea, who seemingly is the girl earlier, narrows her eyes," Out of habit,'' 2 replies apologetically.

"Then its settled then," Masato replies, the few spectators mutters in agreement, nodding. Zenos is about to protest when Amora stops him. Fuku beams at Chiro and they look away. A glowing, blue fairy like woman floats down to them." Are you sure you're willing to sacrifice your freedom for the world?'' she asks. Fuku replies dreamingly," If it means that I can be with Chiro forever then yesss," Chiro grunts uncomfortably as she hugs them," I have a problem with this."

"It's for the world!" Masato exclaims, snickering a little, Zenos pouts like his plan is ruined and Amora smiles." The fate of the world rests on both your shoulders," the heavenly being replies." I vote for Zenos," Chiro grumbles. They were led towards the further end of the hallway, the heavenly being hovering her hands over both their heads.

"I swear if we start destroying things, I want to live long enough to say 'I told you so'," She grumbles and drags Fuku who is clinging on her, along." Benedicite etaf," she mutters as Chiro pries Fuku away from her, promising that they'll be together forever if she just let go for a few seconds. Everyone looks at them in anticipation, they didn't want to see the light, or the message from Batman about it, they fixed their eyes onto the blue light." Couno!"

* * *

**Hey hey hey hey Chiro!**

_Urgh shut up Fuku_

**Eek! We are literally together yeah!**

_Wait... What?_

_It's..._ Chiro opens her eyes and looks at the place in amazement,  **beautiful isn't it?** Chiro narrows her eyes," I'm looking through your eyes too..." she mutters." Beautiful means..." her vision flashes from sparkling lilac to molten red and pitch black.  **Chaaaaossss** Chiro groans and knows immediately that they were too late.  **Jeez we gave up early** Chiro rolls her eyes and then tried to gathered the magic Immensus, the blue lady, gave them to find a way to fix this.

 **I feel so smart in this body** Chiro can feel herself smirk, she rolls her eyes and floats around.  **You do that a lot** _Do what?_ **Rolling of the eyes** _a habit since I surround myself with predictable people_ **Don't you ever get bored?** _No, it's better if I can predict others unpredictability hurts_ **Wow you're more honest now, not that I am complaining** _It's my thoughts, of course I can't lie here_ **Purity at its finest**

Chiro sighs, well half of her did, she really needed to find a way to compromise or get use to this. But when both of them focused on the search, she finds that its very fast. She finally manages to find the answer and the plan...  **wait.**

* * *

Everyone opens their eyes in confusion, they thought they'll never be able to do that again. Fukuhiro, the fusion of Chiro and Fuku appears in the middle of metropolis with everyone alive around.

"After the experience just now... I hope you people will learn that war is not always the answer," Fukuhiro replies and directs it to Batman, Wonder woman and Aquaman's body." I could have just left you guys, revive my friends, family and left you all in the dust," they reply, Superman tucking in Cyborg's cold hands, even when they were metal, they were always somewhat warm.

"But I've decided to give mortals another chance, next time, I may not be so forgiving," they reply in an ominous voice and disappears in purple petals in which a few people immediately grab." What are they doing?" Wonder Woman asks in (not doing that pun) confusion.

"Worshiping," Batman grumbles.


End file.
